


小别

by AWnini



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 祥林 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWnini/pseuds/AWnini





	小别

阎鹤祥最近有点犯愁。

自从回家，他就发现自己家的小少爷对自己冷若冰霜。进门时说了一句，“我回来了”那人也只是微微抬了抬眼皮，只回了一句“哦”，好不敷衍。

睡觉的时候阎鹤祥故意讨好的问对方，“生气了？”在被子下抓郭麒麟的小手，不料少爷一点面子不给，转向另一边，留了个后背对着阎鹤祥，只扔给自己一句干净利落的“没有”

“所以，他这是怎么了”

专场后台，阎鹤祥抓着李九春不放，跟他叨叨叨的细数郭麒麟最近的反常，春姐微不可查的皱了一下眉，直接翻了个大白眼，“您还问我？你们两口子的事儿，我哪知道...”说着甩甩袖子抬腿就要走。

“别别别，师弟...你懂的多...”

“我懂的是挺多的”（咳）

“对呀，所以...你就帮帮师兄这一回...”

“这事儿我可帮不了，你仔细想想，你走这么长时间，是不是...”春姐谨慎的扫了一眼四周，上前一步，贴着阎鹤祥的耳朵嘀咕了一句。

登时把一个大龄男子说的面红耳赤，一脸难为情的说了句，

“啊？”

“啊什么啊，自己琢磨去吧”说罢春姐就一边嘀咕着“这么大人了什么也不懂，真是...”带着一脸嘲讽的表情走远了。

阎鹤祥琢磨了自己师弟说的“小别胜新婚”和“床头吵架床尾合”的理论，决定付诸实践。

犹豫，就会败北！

再者说可是自己家的宝贝儿，床第之事说不想那是假的，但在这方面阎鹤祥向来都是顺着郭麒麟的，他要是不愿意，自己也从不会强迫他，一向都是点到为止。

所以在两个人的专场后台，阎鹤祥趁着没人从背后把郭麒麟抱进小黑屋的时候心里还是十分忐忑的。

“诶”正换着衣服的小郭老师扣子都没来得及扣，就被人扛了起来，被吓了一跳刚想叫，却发现是自己家阎鹤祥，用小拳头在人肩膀上捶了两下“干什么啊你...”

“嘘，让别人看见就不好了”说着推开小黑屋的门，把人扔到单人沙发上，回身锁了门。

“一会儿还上台呢...你干嘛啊..嗯...”

没等郭麒麟把话说完，阎鹤祥就径直走过去把人按在沙发背上，半跪在郭麒麟身边，两只手捧起小孩儿皱着眉撅着嘴的小脸。

对方的靠近让郭麒麟声音越来越小，想往后退，又无处可退，阎鹤祥饶有兴趣的看着郭麒麟的小表情，轻轻一贴吻上了微张的两片唇。

蜻蜓点水的一吻，撩拨起小孩儿的春心，郭麒麟的眼睛里升腾起水汽，红红的眼底翻涌着克制的爱意，“嗯...”

“嗯？”阎鹤祥以为小孩儿想说什么，侧过耳朵去听，热气拂过阎鹤祥的耳际，只听得一句略带娇羞还变了音的“讨厌”，

私底下的少班主在父亲和师父面前总是温顺安静，等到了阎鹤祥这儿就成了不折不扣的村头小霸王，所以常常以小狼狗形象面对阎鹤祥的人忽然变得奶里奶气起来，让人不禁心生荡漾。

把人横着放倒在狭小的沙发上，缓慢解开大褂剩下的两粒扣子，翻开前襟，仔细亲吻着郭麒麟的侧颈和很少示人的锁骨，阎鹤祥在郭麒麟的耳边笑着出了声，带着调戏的语意问他，“我讨厌吗？”

“嗯...讨厌...”郭麒麟用胳膊挡着脸不看他，轻咬着下唇把头扭到一边，“你最讨厌了！”

“少爷，我可太委屈了...”说着舔舐着小孩儿过于敏感的耳垂，“不过，我就讨你一个人的厌...好不好”

被舔的人耳朵腾一下红了起来，肩膀也条件反射般往回缩了一下，

“你...”郭麒麟并没有推开阎鹤祥，只是轻声嘟囔着，“…别闹...怪痒的”

“我？”阎鹤祥再贴近看着郭麒麟的脸，拉下他挡脸的一只手，郭麒麟无奈抬眸看了一眼阎鹤祥，对方眼睛里闪着自己再熟悉不过的流氓目光，又总是笑着，用温柔的语气跟自己说着羞耻的话，于是郭麒麟避开阎鹤祥灼热的眼神，把目光投向别的地方，阎鹤祥笑了笑，吻上郭麒麟的手，

这样的举动一时让郭麒麟乱了思绪，心脏莫名奇妙的跳的飞快。

明明再羞耻的事情都做过了，却轻易栽在阎鹤祥这种套路里。

小孩儿这会儿想把手抽出来，但被对方钳在大手里，阎鹤祥吻过郭麒麟的手背，手心，控制着不让他缩回手，直到咬上呼吸渐渐急促的人的手指尖，

“怎么抖得这么厉害…你害怕了？”

“我！……”郭麒麟也不想抖，对方的舌头缓缓扫过自己的指缝，奇痒无比，还带着湿漉漉的触感。

“好了…不闹你了…”

说着把郭麒麟的两只胳膊都按在了头顶，然后凑近看着眼前脸红的不能再红的人，

“感觉好像好久都没仔细看过我们少爷的脸了...”

郭麒麟闻言又要把头扭到一边，就听见阎鹤祥说，“别动，我想看看你...”

“我好想你”阎鹤祥说着抚摸上小孩儿发烫的面颊，轻轻摩挲着郭麒麟细腻的肌肤，熟悉的触感让阎鹤祥的心软的的不能再软，在装上郭麒麟泛着泪花的眼睛时，便彻底溃散成一滩名为“郭麒麟所属”的混合液体。

“...少爷想我了嘛”阎鹤祥语气中的甜腻足够把人包裹成棉花糖，郭麒麟则试图逃避这中年男子时不时泛滥的少女心。

“不许说谎”本想说没有的人，只好把这两个字咽下去，无奈的挤出一句，

“...有”

“那就好”阎鹤祥笑着把人抱在怀里，听着小孩嘟嘟囔囔的说着，

“就...一点点...”

“好，就一点点...”

阎鹤祥抱着郭麒麟，呼吸着郭麒麟身上略带柑橘和柠檬的香水混合着汗的味道，心里想着，终于恢复正常了，春姐说的没错，果然还是床头吵架床尾和嘛…

要是能永远抱着他就好了…

阎鹤祥此刻沉浸在抱媳妇儿快乐中无法自拔，直到郭麒麟满是焦躁的说了句，

“抱够没...”

“啊？”

“继...继...继续啊..”

郭麒麟觉得真是气死了，这人怎么做到一半就停了…

阎鹤祥听着怀里的人明显不满的声音搓了搓脸，一时大脑短路，满脑子都是一个念头

这也…

……

太可爱了吧。

“我以为…你不想…”

“我怎么不想…”忽觉说了什么不得了的话的人瞪了阎鹤祥一眼，翻身趴在了沙发上，闷闷的发出了一声“哼”

阎鹤祥从郭麒麟身后撩起大褂的下摆，再掀起内里白色的背心，一截细腰映入眼帘，阎鹤祥小心，俯身亲在了郭麒麟的腰上，趴着的人忙问，“你...你干嘛呢”话音未落，就感觉到对方湿漉漉的舌头舔了过了自己的腰际，郭麒麟又痒又羞耻的呜咽出声来，

“嗯...你...你变态...”

阎鹤祥顺着小孩儿的脊柱向上摩挲，在两侧留下细密的吻痕，抬头笑着说，“对啊...那我也只对你一个人变态...”

“对了，变态的人问你，我不在家的时候，你该不会，自己...”

“啊啊啊”

“好了好了我不说了...来，转过来”

阎鹤祥扶着郭麒麟转身，对方一张小脸好不情愿，娇嗔的瞪了自己一眼。

“乖”，说着就把手伸进郭麒麟敞开的领口，隔着内里穿的背心，阎鹤祥揉搓起小孩儿胸前敏感的两点，粗糙的布料带着对方手上熟悉的力道摩擦着郭麒麟细腻的肌肤，在阎鹤祥熟悉又陌生的刺激之下，两粒可怜的小红豆渐渐硬挺起来。

阎鹤祥一抬手，把郭麒麟的大褂撩过胸口，把里面穿的背心推上去，露出胸前充了血，泛着红肿那的两粒红豆，于是俯身低头衔住小孩的一颗乳首,细细品味着好久没尝过的味道，大概是好久没被阎鹤祥碰过的原因，郭麒麟很快就有了反应，浑身上下又酥又痒，脑子里的小野兽被欲望引诱，不断叫嚣着，只好努力克制着想要扭动的躯体，咬着嘴唇任人挑逗。

放过红肿不堪的乳首，阎鹤祥满意的在小孩儿的胸口处留下或轻或重的吻痕，也没有什么特别的原因，就是想看他身上留下自己的痕迹，缓慢向下移动着的手圈过肋骨时顿了一下，“怎么好像又瘦了...”

郭麒麟没有回答这个问题，心里想着，‘我该怎么说呢，说没你陪着我吃不下饭，还是说这夏日过于漫长，一个人吃饭，太闷了...一个人在家的话...更闷了...’

郭麒麟微微起身勾住阎鹤祥的脖子，半坐在阎鹤祥说身上，讨好的用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的下巴，继而主动吻上了那人的喉结，故意留下了一个还算明显的带着爱欲和调皮意味的痕迹。

“是不是又不好好吃饭”

“夏天热嘛...吃不下...”

郭麒麟小柴犬一样的眼睛纯真稚嫩，眨巴着望向阎鹤祥好像在说，“嘤嘤嘤”

没错，就是嘤嘤嘤。

“唉...你啊...”阎鹤祥叹了口气，顺着脊椎，阎鹤祥的手向下滑，在郭麒麟的臀部停留揉捏,小孩儿会意抬起腰，搂着对方的脖子，说了句，“要做嘛...”

阎鹤祥咽了下口水，一段日子不见，总觉得自己家的宝贝儿好像主动了许多，于是勾了勾嘴角，看了眼对面墙的钟说“还来得及”

随即翻身把身娇体柔的小少爷推倒在狭小的空间里，郭麒麟习惯性的勾住阎鹤祥的后颈，贴上一个带着甜味的吻，随即被对方攻城略地般撬开贝齿，小少爷也不甘示弱，勾引般用舌尖挑逗着阎鹤祥，小舌一卷轻轻划过细嫩的口腔内壁，痒得对方想马上把这个人拆吞入腹。

小孩儿的小爪子在自己身上摸来摸去，绵软无骨似的一双手，游移到哪都能激起自己的一股邪火，按捺不住的人，开始攻略起小孩儿敏感而私密的位置。

本想慢慢做的人，没能挑个好时机，对面墙上的钟嘀嗒作响的声音，忽然在此刻清晰起来，惹得阎鹤祥有点紧张，顺着额头流下汗来，即便时这样也要保持镇定，侧头吻上郭麒麟一侧的脚踝，握住纤细的脚踝引导着小孩儿把腿张开，随即隔着裤子揉搓起小少爷早已抬头的性器。

“呜...”被触碰到关键位置的人，发出微弱但诱人的小动物声，轻轻推拒着阎鹤祥的臂膀，却又主动自然的分开了腿，阎鹤祥替他褪下裤子，一双没在夏天过度暴露阳光的腿依旧白得发光，两腿之间挺立起来的部分已经把内裤洇湿了一块，阎鹤祥伸手按了一下，让郭麒麟的一句“啊…”轻松从口中溢出，恶趣味的人在这上面一下又一下的打着圈。小孩儿下身的性器这时已经不受主人的大脑控制了，在阎鹤祥的撩拨下越发的肿胀，伴随着脉搏的频率一跳一跳的，稍有不慎就会直接射出来。

“林林…你好可爱啊…”

刚才还主动的小孩儿这时却软成了一滩，主动有什么好的，哪有躺着快乐，深谙此道的郭麒麟在内心深处说服着自己，「这绝不是缴械投降我只是累了不想动…」

扩张时小孩儿乱扭着腰，明明湿润的不行的穴道还卖乖的提高音量叫出毫不知羞的台词，“……啊……疼啊…呜呜呜好疼……”

惹得阎鹤祥出了一身的汗，“那我轻点…”手上放缓了力度时，小孩儿又叫道，“呜呜呜……好痒啊…”

阎鹤祥拿郭麒麟没办法，厮磨着哄骗着，才勉强顺利进出了三根手指。跟小孩儿嘴上说的不一样，他的后穴好似贪图着外物的侵犯，不断收缩包裹住阎鹤祥的手指，柔软温暖的让人痴迷。

几次扩张之后，郭麒麟的小穴早就泥泞不堪，一开一合间流出的肠液让穴口的肌理看起来极为诱人，仿佛渴求着对方滚烫的器具进入他的身体深处。可又偏偏在对方的性器抵在穴口时抗拒起来，还意外的流了几颗眼泪，嘴里吚吚呜呜的说着“呜呜呜不要…”

阎鹤祥扩大郭麒麟的两条腿之间的空隙，伸出手指扒开他身下一闭一合的穴口，“乖，让我进去...好不好”阎鹤祥这时忍的难受，身下混乱不堪的小孩儿通体粉红，眼神流露出深切的欲望，就连呼吸都带着邀请的意味

“嗯...”郭麒麟算是默许的应了一声，把眼睛望向别处，用力咬着自己食指的关节，小扇子一般的睫毛上带着晶莹的泪珠，跟着身体一并颤抖着，等待着对方的进入。

阎鹤祥一用力只探进了一截头部，就让郭麒麟就克制不住的呻吟出声“啊...”，身体不住的向后仰着。听着耳边传来粗重紊乱的呼吸声郭麒麟紧闭上眼睛，眼角水光一片，手胡乱在身边摸索时攥紧了阎鹤祥脱在一边的大褂，阎鹤祥浅浅的吻掉小孩儿眼角的泪水，富有磁性的声音说着“放松...林林...”

不知是外物的刺激还是这句“林林”的缘故，小孩儿的甬道不停的收缩，阎鹤祥只好稍微用力分开小孩儿的大腿，郭麒麟习惯性的扭动更是让本想缓慢进行的人失了智，心里的欲望被刺激的无法继续压抑，一个用力就将自己的整根炽热埋进了小孩儿紧致的甬道，

“啊...”郭麒麟吃痛的发出了短促的呻吟，推着阎鹤祥的胳膊叫着“啊...等....阎...”私处火热的灼痛感让人无心组织语言，咿咿呜呜的哼唧声伴着吸气。对方则毫无停下的意思，稍稍退出一部分，又抓准时机一个猛冲，

“啊...阎鹤祥你...混蛋...”

郭麒麟这时颤抖着往后仰，全靠阎鹤祥捞住郭麒麟的腰，才不至于让他直接撞到墙上，

炽热的阳具继续向狭窄湿润的甬道深处入侵，不经意触碰到了小孩儿的敏感点，惹得人浑身颤抖着抬起腰，“啊……嗯……哈……那里…不…不行了…”，粗大的性器不断捣动着，阎鹤祥扶住郭麒麟不停扭动的细腰，一边低喘着粗气一边克制着身下的动作说，“不要乱动，我可…把持不住了…”

说着再次衔住郭麒麟的嘴唇，来回的亲吻让小孩儿的嘴唇越发的粉嫩诱人，看上去很好吃，尝一口也是小草莓的味道。

阎鹤祥想起郭麒麟给自己的唇膏就是草莓味，又回忆起小孩儿那句“喏…拿去用吧…”不由得眼里涌起温柔的风浪，要把身下的人淹没。

小孩儿被上下左右顶出了哭腔，渐渐舒服的感觉盖过了起初的痛感，一阵意乱情迷涌上心间，羞耻的渴求让他昏了头，于是主动搂上阎鹤祥的背，细碎的小奶音一句又一句的念着，

“哥...”

好久没听见这个称呼的人，仿佛被触动了某个开关，加了力疯狂的在对方的体内律动起来，搅的郭麒麟的呻吟声越发破碎起来“哥...啊...嗯...嗯嗯嗯...啊”

脆弱的穴口泛着血红，一圈的疼痒酥麻混合在一起，迎合着对方的律动汩汩流出肠液润滑，

郭麒麟感觉到自己的体液温热，从私密混乱的甬道深处一股一股的流淌出来，顺着臀瓣的形状画了个半圆，又在大腿根汇聚流成一片淫靡的溪流，经过对方猛烈的冲撞发出让人面红耳赤的交合声。

阎鹤祥按过小孩儿的后脑勺，寻找着对方的嘴唇，把他没来得及发出的呻吟声一并堵在嘴里，“呜...”激烈的亲吻让人喘不上气，濒临高潮的小孩儿跟着对方的节奏晃动，时而发出发情小动物般的淫荡呻吟，胡乱的叫着“哥哥...还要...嗯...慢点...”这种平日里自己听了会面红耳赤的话，在这时轻易的脱口而出。

阎鹤祥在郭麒麟的耳边低声喘息着，门外忽然人声嘈杂，“少爷，外面...大概是..来人了...”

“嗯...啊...嗯...”小孩这时正感受着对方碾过自己敏感点的快感，恍惚听见阎鹤祥说什么外面，这才稍微回了神“..那...啊...怎么办...啊...”

郭麒麟每到高潮时的声音都仿佛传说中魅惑众生的塞壬的歌声，充满危险的诱惑力让人沉溺其中，难以自拔。

“不要…叫太大声…就好了…”阎鹤祥依旧操干着对方温暖潮湿的甬道，痴迷于小孩儿身体里流出来的肠液溢出时的旖旎画面，一直向深处不停探索。

“嗯……嗯……”郭麒麟向后仰头，又一口咬在自己的手背上，敏感而柔软的身体缠着人不放，欲望前端一直断断续续的吐着清液，“啊...”过于无力的人只能大口呼吸着，发出毫无节奏可言的气音，“哈...”

刻意压抑的呻吟断断续续，在阎鹤祥耳边萦绕，伸手撸动起小孩涨的不行的性器，咬着郭麒麟的耳朵说“舒服嘛...嗯？”

“嗯...”对方总爱在这种时候问自己羞耻的问题，被性爱麻痹的头脑只反应出‘舒服’两个字，阎鹤祥知道，郭麒麟是又害羞了...但他越是害羞，自己就越想欺负他，一边喘息着一边又说，“告诉我...林林”，说着加快了手上的频率，“...嗯...别...问...”小孩到了极限，几股清液倾泻在了自己手上，阎鹤祥很满意，自己家的林林还是一样，在高潮时隐忍又克制，眼神迷离的看着自己，反复唤着他“哥哥…哥哥…”，再一股脑的倾泻出来。

阎鹤祥把人调转了个姿势，继续反复操干着，一声低低的呻吟过后，把一股浓稠的精液喷射在小孩体外，从小腹流淌到腿间，一阵滚烫惹得郭麒麟条件反射的颤抖，搂住对方纤细的腰，阎鹤祥在郭麒麟发烫的脸颊上亲吻着，安抚的说着“乖…”

郭麒麟这时正用小脑袋蹭着自己的胸口，软软的小手还轻轻挠着自己，“哥哥…”

“嗯？”

“还……要…”

阎鹤祥失神了两秒，毕竟谁也顶不住自己的小宝贝儿舔着嘴唇楚楚可怜的跟自己说着“还要”。

不过恰饭还是要恰饭的，不然师父非得打断两个人的腿不可。

“欲求不满？”阎鹤祥疼爱的捏着怀里人的小手

“嗯。”

“那回去补偿你”说着撩开小孩额前湿漉漉的碎发，亲在了他光洁的额头上。舔了舔嘴唇，是郭麒麟的味道。

“好吧…”小孩鼓起脸颊，抬脸看着阎鹤祥，被人用手一戳又像小河豚一样漏了气。

“乖，我给你换衣服”

阎鹤祥给郭麒麟仔细擦过身下，换了里面汗湿的衣服，亲手抓过事后乱糟糟的头发，又加大了香水的用量，才把人放了出去，外表看来依旧是清新可人少班主，除去脸有点红之外，毫无破绽。

德云华服果然有质量保证，不管是汗湿的褶皱，还是心动的涟漪，轻轻展平也就没人能看出端倪。

郭麒麟从小黑屋里钻出来的时候，后台已经挤满了人，

“诶哟，您怎么跟这儿呢，我们都找您半天了”春姐看见出来的少班主和师兄不由得说了一句，

郭麒麟听了顾盼流光，眉眼带笑的说了一句“我们早来了，在后面对活儿呢”

“对吧...”说着回头暧昧的看了一眼阎鹤祥，空气中弥散着情欲消退后的味道。

“对...”阎鹤祥快走两步捏上小孩儿的腰，一大一小的两个人都笑盈盈的看着春姐，

春姐：（眼神锐利 哪里不对）我就多余问。

或许大家都记得在台上蹦跶时扣儿开的那个小郭老师叭

……

阎鹤祥：您这扣开了。

迅速眼神交流：

郭麒麟：都怪你

阎鹤祥：怪我怪我，我给你系上

郭麒麟：别，我自己来吧。

台下：哟~~~

这是脑洞来源


End file.
